desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee McDermott
Biography Lee is the gossip-loving husband of Bob Hunter. Season Four Lee first appeared in the fourth season on the episode "If There's Anything I Can't Stand". Susan Delfino welcomes Lee and his partner Bob Hunter to Wisteria Lane on the Saturday morning they moved in. She makes quite a mess of greeting them and ends up getting off on the wrong foot. She tries to make up for it and get the new neighbors to like her by heating up some cookies (since she cannot bake to save her life) and takes them over to their house, where she is greeted by Lee. She and her cookies are not received well, as Lee is allergic to nuts and Susan can't answer if there are any nuts in the cookies since she didn't make them herself, and she ends up with some very rude comments and the door shut in her face. Susan’s daughter Julie later finds their dog running around in the street, and Susan decides to take the dog and keep it in her garage so she can be the “hero” and make Bob and Lee like her. When Lee notices the dog missing, Susan helps him look for it, temporarily winning his thanks and apologies for being so rude earlier on. However, when Susan’'s husband Mike returns home, he opens the garage door and the dog runs out with Susan and Mike's wet paint all over his paws, which not only ruins Bob’s very expensive Dolce suit, but leaves a trail straight back to Susan's garage. Mike comes back after trying to do some damage control and tells Susan they have to pay $2000 to replace Bob's suit. Susan starts to figure out another way to get them to like her, but Mike snaps at her and tells her to let it go. In the episode "Art Isn't Easy", Bob and Lee receive the delivery early Tuesday morning of a water fountain sculpture (which they had flown to Finland and paid $24,000.00 to commission) that they had placed in their front yard on the corner near to the Delfino home. Fifteen minutes after the 3-hour assembly of the sculpture the residents of Wisteria Lane were complaining to each other about the sculpture and even though Susan also disliked the "eyesore," she stood up for the sculpture as "art is subjective." However when at 6:00 AM Wednesday morning the true nature of the sculpture was revealed, Susan changed her opinion as the fountain woke Mike and herself and asked them to move it to the backyard as "quiet art is subjective," and their water fountain sculpture was waking them up early in the morning. When a homeowners' association was held to discuss the election of a new president of the home owner's association in order to get rid of the sculpture, Bob and Lee enlisted the help of Lynette Scavo, playing on her love for her children, to get her to be their advocate at the meeting. Lynette went to the meeting and when Katherine Mayfair said that as long as residents' yards met with the association's approval that their yards would be left alone she, Lynette, nominated herself for president as well to run against Katherine. At the meeting for the vote Bob's life partner Lee stated, "A vote for Katherine is a vote for fascism." To which Ida Greenberg responded, "What is it with you gay people and clothes." And Lynette retorted that it was fascism and not fashion." And Bob told Ida, "Although if you ever do want to talk fashion, we're here for you." And then the vote was held and it was 14 for Katherine and 14 for Lynette because Susan voted twice and thus became the deciding vote and she voted for Katherine who promptly put Bob and Lee, Mr. Mustafa, and Lynette on notice that she would be talking to them about their infractions. However when Katherine went to Bob and Lee's home to give them word about moving the fountain at their earliest convenience Bob and Lee told them that they knew about what her husband Adam had done in Chicago, and Katherine backed down. The fountain was later destroyed in the tornado. At the end of season four, Bob and Lee had a commitment ceremony. Katherine later comes in during a poker game by Bree, Lynnette, Gabrielle, and Susan to cancel herself out in catering the commitment ceremony of Bob and Lee, leaving Bree having to do all her work by herself. After this, the other housewives (except Bree) smile knowing that she can be sometimes not trustworthy and as a result, Bree forces Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle to help her. Meanwhile, Bob and Lee have differing opinions about which ice sculpture is to be used at the wedding reception. Bob wants to have a cherub whereas Lee wants to have an enchanted castle. Initially Lee gives in to Bob's wishes but Tom advises him to stand up for himself or else he will be ruled over for the rest of his life. Hence, Lee demands to have a castle sculpture. When Lee finds out that his wants are not granted, he confronts Bob. This leads to a huge argument between them and they decided to call off the ceremony. Lynette and Tom overhear their argument and decide to take action against it so that the efforts of Bree and everybody else does not go to waste and they don't lose their money. Tom tells them that if they cannot decide over small decisions that they might as well not marry at all. He also tells them that they should ask themselves whether they love each other so much that no problems can possibly tear them apart. Bob and Lee reconcile and the ceremony continues. At that point, Lynette realizes that her marriage with Tom is strong as they aren't torn apart. They kiss each other before returning back to the wedding ceremony. Five-year jump In the five-year jump, life hasnt changed much for Bob and Lee. They still live on Wisteria Lane and are happily married. Season Five Bob was hired as Porter's lawyer after he is arrested as a suspect of starting the fire set by Dave. Bob finds out that it was Dave that framed Porter, so he tells Lee, who tells Tom, who beats up Dave. After Porter runs away Preston replaces him in court, which Bob doesn't approve of. The case is eventually dropped due to lack of evidence. Being Porter's lawyer tells Lee about Dave being the one who pinned Porter for the fire who in turn tells Tom causing Tom and Dave to be in a big fight that ruins their supposed "friendship". When Bree asks Bob and Lee to come to dinner with her son and his boyfriend Alex Cominis, they start to act strangely. Bree later pulls them to one side and demands they tell them what is wrong. Lee tells her that Alex was in a porn movie they had rented the previous weekend. A few days later, Susan sees Bob and Lee fighting on the street. She stares out her window at them until Lee notices her and yells at her for staring. Susan asks if she could go to a club with him that night as she was bored but Lee insisted it must be a gay club. That night when he and Susan were sat at the bar, a weird looking man started hitting on Lee so to make him think he was straight he grabbed Susan's breast. In the morning, Susan wakes up half naked in the bed next to Lee. When she goes downstairs she finds empty wine bottles. She immediatley assumes that she and Lee slept together. When Susan later confronts Lee about this, he says that he is definately gay and they never slept together. Season Six Lee is Wisteria Lane's new Real Estate Agent and sells Mary Alice's house to the new neighbors, the Bolens. While selling, Angie becomes suspicious as to why the house is in their budget since it is so nice. Lee then tells them that Mary Alice killed herself in that very room 10 years ago. When Tom learns that Bob and Lee are seeing a counselor, Tom suggests going to one with Lynette, but she insists therapy is for "losers", in front of Bob and Lee. Celia Solis, one of the Solis' daughters, comes down with chickenpox. Since Gabrielle has never had the illness, she is forced to leave the house. She stays with Bob and Lee, where she enjoys partying and drinking with them so much she tries to prolong her visit. During a party, Gabrielle accidentally stumbles into a nursery, and learns Bob and Lee have been trying to adopt a baby. With a new appreciation for her children, Gabrielle returns home. Then, Gaby overhears Bob and Lee fighting as their egg donor has backed out. Gaby has a suggests they take hers. Carlos tells her he doesn't want her "handing out your eggs like party favors to every childless gay couple that wanders by." Gaby won't listen to him, until Bob and Lee make it clear they don't want her to have an active part in raising the child. Gaby has Carlos tell Bob and Lee that the arrangement is off. When she goes to see how they're taking the news, she's shocked to hear that Lee has left Bob as he can't take the rejection and unhappiness of trying to have a child over and over again. He returns in the season finale, where he gives a lease to returning neighbor Paul Young. Season Seven When Carlos and Bob start hanging out together, Lee warns Gabrielle that Bob has a history of "flipping" straight men. Gabrielle gets the two together to admit they still love each other and they're reuinted as a couple. When it's revealed that Paul Young has been buying houses to set up a home for ex-cons on the Lane, everyone is upset with Lee over selling him the properties. He and Bob are prepared to leave for a hotel when they're caught in a protest that turns into a riot with Juanita Solis hiding in the backseat. Their car is smashed as Lee has a bottle cracked over his head and Lynette helps rescue him, forgiving him for being pulled into Paul's schemes. As Lee was seen packing a gun, he is one of the suspects in Paul's shooting. Later, he and Bob announce they are adopting a little girl. Category:Main characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Gun owners